Grey Sweats and a Blue Hoodie
by srsn
Summary: "The boy had Sam's hair, his eyes and his jaw line. He would have been the spitting image of Sam if it hadn't been for his nose and his mouth. How could he not have told her he had a kid?"
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This story is based on an idea I've been toying with for some time, but I felt like I hadn't developed it enough to start writing.

As I was trying to study for my chemistry exam, procrastination kicked in and I decided to just start writing and developing it as I wrote. This didn't leave a lot of time to study as I whipped up the first five chapters in one day. The exam went well though, so no worries ^^

This is the result. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my first story "Undercover", it's quite different.

The story is finished, ten parts in total. I will post the parts as I did with my previous story, meaning 1 per day until all are posted because that gives me time to come up with and write a new story while posting the finished ones^^

This story starts the summer after 1x13, and takes place from Andy's point of view.

Feel free to review, good or bad, I just want to become better at writing =)

**Rating:** T (Due to some swearing)

**Pairings:** S. Swarek/A. McNally + Some J. Barber/T. Nash + some L. Callaghan/A. McNally (not in a good way)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>GREY SWEATS AND A <strong>**BLUE HOODIE**

PROLOGUE

She didn't know what she was doing there. Why she had run from the suburbs all the way into the city. The house had been so big and she had been alone.

Again.

Luke had called as she walked through the door telling her that he had gotten a lead on a cold case and wanted to stay at work to get caught up. She had decided to go for a run to let off some steam at being left alone in the large house for the third evening in a week. For some reason she had never stopped running. Not until she recognized where she had run to. And now she was standing there, dripping with sweat, in front of Sam Swarek's door.

She raised her hand to knock, but stopped right before her hand connected with the wood. She couldn't do this. Why was she there? She was just supposed to run around the block, not end up in the city, let alone on Sam's front steps.

She'd zoned out as soon as her running shoes had hit the pavement, just letting her mind focus on the repetitive sound of her feet hitting the ground. Somehow her subconscious had taken over and led her there.

Maybe it was because he always listened to her. No matter what she had to say, he always lent an ear. Even if he whined about it sometimes she could still tell he was listening intently, well, except for the few times he was ignoring her. He could even tell when she was the slightest bit upset about something. Like the time Dov had taken her coffee out of her hand and drunk it without even asking. She had thought she was over being annoyed with Dov when she got into the squad car, but Sam had seen it.

She raised her hand to knock once more, but again she stopped before her hand touched the wood.

She shouldn't be there. She lowered her hand and turned around starting to descend the steps. She was getting off the last step when she heard the door knob turn. She stopped mid movement, but her weight was already moving forward causing her to fall. She yelped and managed to turn in the air so that she ended up sitting on the ground facing the door. As the person behind it heard her yelp, it opened quickly revealing a dark haired boy. Her estimate had him pegged probably around thirteen.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so I said I was going to post 1 chapter a day, but since my first review was this: "i need more! this isnt enough! :( please update more!" from hotshorty, I guess I'll give you chapter 1 right away, especially since the prologue is so short =P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Andy was still sitting on the ground. She was frowning at the boy and he was frowning back at her. She knew that expression. Her eyes widened as her mind started leaping to conclusions. Sam had a kid. How else could they look so much alike? The boy had Sam's hair, his eyes and his jaw line. He would have been the spitting image of Sam if it hadn't been for his nose and his mouth. How could he not have told her he had a kid?

He knew everything about _her_. Granted she was a lot happier to talk than he was, but a kid would be something you'd share with your partner of over a year no matter how private you were as a person.

–_Apparently not when your name is Sam Swarek._She thought sarcastically still studying the boy's face intently. He was starting to squirm under her gaze, but his dark eyes didn't leave her. His hand was still on the door knob and he was absent-mindedly turning it back and forth. He seemed apprehensive. But who wouldn't if they opened the door to their father's house to find some unknown, sweaty woman sitting on the ground in front of his steps?

After another short while of staring, he raised his brows and his face took on a look of question. She decided now would be the time to get to her feet.

His eyes didn't leave her while she was getting up, and they stayed on her face as she brushed dirt off of her backside. It was making her uneasy. Maybe she should just pretend to have fallen while running, give him a small wave and be on her way. No. It wouldn't explain how she had come to face the door. He lowered his eyebrows again and tilted his head to the right slightly, maybe to get a better look at her? She didn't know._ –He sure is good at staying silent. _She thought and smiled slightly at how much he resembled his father.

She wished Sam would have told her. That he trusted her enough to tell her these things. Maybe she was a bad partner. As she thought about it, all of their conversations that weren't about work usually revolved around her. She couldn't believe she was this selfish. Here she was just expecting Sam to be home alone on a Friday night. Well, she'd never really meant to come there. She frowned again, confused at her own thoughts. Had she meant to come there? She shook her head and looked back up at the boy. He was frowning at her again.

The silent staring was beginning to freak her out. She decided that she should say something, but what? _Hey?_ Where would that get her? Should she introduce herself? Tell him why she was there? She didn't know why she was there. No matter what she thought to say she couldn't make it sound natural in her head. He was Sam's kid. What _could_ she say?

Her initial thought of running away crept back into her mind and it was tempting. Sam wouldn't even have to know that she'd been there. She'd go to work on Monday and things would be like they always were. She'd never mention the boy. Maybe Sam would tell her eventually.

The boy looked away from her for the first time since he'd opened the door. He seemed to be trying to hear what was being said in the living room. She could just run off now, while he wasn't looking and nobody would be the wiser.

For some reason her legs wouldn't move. _–Damn my curious subconscious._ She wordlessly swore. She really wanted to talk to Sam about this kid. She wanted to know who his mother was. If Sam had been married. If he still _was_ married.

No!

He couldn't be. She knew him enough to know that he couldn't be married. Didn't she? He wasn't a cheater.

The thought of Sam having been married made her stomach churn. The thought of him loving someone enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her, for some reason made Andy feel horrible. She silently hoped that it had been a drunken mistake. But that wouldn't be right either. No. She needed to talk to him. She needed to find out the story behind the boy.

His eyes were back on her. She whipped her eyes up and met his gaze, the sudden action making his head move backwards in surprise, but his eyes didn't leave hers. She could see him swallow and her gut feeling told her he was about to say something.

"Hey."

Her gut feeling was right. Sam was right. He always was. Why didn't it sound out of place when the boy said hey when it did every time she went through saying it in her head? Sam's voice drifted into her mind; _"Don't over think it."_ Maybe Sam was right about that. She did think a lot.

The boy was looking at her expectantly, and she realized that she hadn't responded to his greeting.

"Hey." She said hesitantly.

"So…" The boy was frowning again. It seemed to be his default expression. "Who are you?" He asked relaxing his brow.

"Me?" Andy pointed to herself.

"Are there anyone else around?" He asked sarcastically.

She looked to both sides. He chuckled slightly at her action. There was no one there. "I'm uh…" She started. This was really uncomfortable.

He raised his brows and looked at her expectantly.

"Andy." She said quickly in response to his look. "I'm Andy."

His face didn't show any sign at recognizing her name, so Andy came to the conclusion that Sam hadn't talked to his son about her. For some reason it made her feel disappointed.

"Ok. What are you doing Andy?" He asked after a while. "I mean, it's not really normal to be sitting in the street on a Friday night outside someone's house. And it's even weirder standing there staring at the person coming out of it for over 10 minutes."

"Yeah, well…" She didn't have a response.

"Did you want something or did you just decide to sit down in front of a random house?" He shot at her when she didn't say anything else.

"I didn't sit down. I fell." She shot back quickly. Why was she getting worked up?

"Ah. That explains the yelp." He said, his lips turning into a smile. She couldn't help but stare at his dimples. They were exactly like Sam's.

"Hey! Jake! What are you doing?"

Andy's eyes widened as her heart leaped into overdrive at the sound of Sam's voice addressing the boy, Jake, apparently. Her conscious mind was yelling at her to run, but her feet remained planted to the ground. Jake had turned towards the inside of the house at the sound of Sam's voice, and she watched the back of his head as it slowly moved sideways probably following Sam's movement towards where he was standing.

"Your mom wanted me to come get you. You've been gone a long time." She could see Sam's left hand reaching out from behind the door to touch the top of Jake's head. "What are you doing here any…" Sam was standing in the doorway now. And his words caught when he laid eyes on Andy.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Once again, your responses have been way better than I could have expected, and I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favorited!

It's 4 AM and I couldn't sleep, got to leave for work in 3 hours, so I figured I'll just post chapter 2 now and get it over with to get you out of your misery so to speak. =P

From your reviews; you seem to be wondering whether Jake is in fact Sam's son or Sarah's. I can tell you for a fact that you won't get to know just yet =P

I really enjoyed trying to write things from Andy's point of view as I personally do not think nearly as much as I think she does, and I thought it would be a really challenging task to write her over thinking. But for some reason, once I started, it just kept pouring out of me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The surprise was evident on his face. His eyes were larger than normal and his mouth was slightly open. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he nervous about her finding out he was a dad this way? Was he angry about her finding out at all? No, he didn't look angry. She decided that it was probably best not to say anything and let him take the lead on this one.

Jake was eying Sam with a curious expression. She could tell that he was not used to seeing Sam flustered. After a few seconds of just staring at her in disbelief, Sam turned his head to look at Jake. "Why don't you go in to your mom?" Jake rolled his eyes at Sam, but did as told.

Sam watched Jake walk inside before turning back towards Andy.

"McNally." He said almost with a sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam…" She started, not sure if she should try to come up with a reason for coming there or just go with the truth which was that she didn't know. She decided to change the subject instead. "You have a kid?"

He looked either confused or insulted by her abrupt question. She couldn't really tell.

"What are you doing here?" he said dully as the confusion or insult or whatever it was faded from his face.

She understood that he wasn't going to let her control the conversation, and even though she had an urge to just keep changing the subject, her gut told her to give in, so she did.

"I don't know." She said honestly with a small shrug.

"You don't know?" His brows went up and he looked just like Jake had done earlier. He was even standing in the same exact place that Jake had stood.

"No." She shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Wait, did you run here?" He had apparently noticed her soaked sweats and running shoes.

She shrugged and looked to her left down the street. She couldn't look at him. What kind of crazy person runs for over an hour to end up outside the house of their friend, work buddy, partner, whatever he was? She couldn't believe she had done that.

"Where did you run from?" He sounded concerned. "Your house?" He asked when she didn't answer nor look at him. She shrugged again. "Why would you do that? It must have taken over an hour."

She turned back towards him and could see that he had come outside now. He was standing on the middle of the stairs wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but no shoes.

"I don't know… I was alone... Then I went for a run... And then I was here..." She paused between each statement. Why was she having such a hard time talking to him? He would usually have her talking about anything and everything in two seconds. What had changed? Was it because she had realized that she didn't know anything about him, about his life outside work, about his family?

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked as he sat down on the stairs.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Yeah, I can see that." He stated sarcastically. "You know you'll tell me eventually." He said, but it wasn't in a matter-of-factly or an obnoxious way, it was calm and sweet.

"It's what I said. I went for a run, zoned out, and then I was here." She said looking at him to get the point across.

"Okay." He seemed to accept her answer. "But there has to be a reason as to why you ended up _here_."

Why wouldn't he let it lie? She didn't know why she was there. She had tried to figure it out ever since she got there.

"Did you want to talk?" he suggested when she remained silent.

"No… Yes… I don't know." She said debating herself internally. She didn't want to talk; if she did she would have known when she came, wouldn't she? Or maybe she did? There was something about him sitting there on the steps looking at her that made her want to spill her soul out on the sidewalk for him to study.

"What would you want to talk about, _if_ you wanted to talk?"

Her first thought was to talk about Luke. How he ditched her for work again. How he was never there. How, when he was there, he still seemed to be waiting to be somewhere else. But something else was creeping in the back of her mind.

"You." She said with determination.

His face looked like a question mark. "Me?"

"Yes. I want to talk about you." She didn't want to be selfish anymore. She wanted to know him as well as he knew her. She walked over to the lowest of the steps.

"Well, what do you wanna know McNally?"

What _did_ she want to know? About the kid? About his hobbies? About his parents? The rest of his family? What he was afraid of? If he could cook? She couldn't decide where to begin.

"For us to talk about me, you kind of have to be an active participant in the conversation." He said with a small grin.

She had gotten lost inside her head again. Why did she do that?

"Don't over think it." He said when he saw that she was yet again starting to fall deep into her thoughts.

"What…" She started, but she couldn't come up with anything.

"What, what?" He asked.

"What…" She trailed off yet again. _–Don't over think it._ She told herself. "What was your favorite toy when you were a kid?"

That earned her a surprised chuckle. "Excuse me?"

"You said not to over think it."

"Yeah, but I didn't say not to think." He teased. His smile grew and made his dimples deepen.

"Yeah, well. It's what my gut told me to ask." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it must be the right question then." He smiled before taking on a pondering expression trying to find an answer to her question. "A silver truck." He said after a short silence.

"I didn't ask about your favorite toy _now_. I asked about when you were a kid." She said reaching out and swatting his arm lightly.

"And I told you; a silver truck."

"Is that why you got that?" she pointed to the truck parked on the side of the street.

"Maybe." He said mysteriously.

She frowned at him playfully. Then a shiver ran through her body. It wasn't cold outside, but the sweat in her soaked clothing had cooled off and was now using her body heat to evaporate.

"Are you cold?"

Of course he noticed. He always noticed.

"Not very." She said as a more violent shiver ran through her.

He looked at her knowingly and she gave in. "Okay, maybe I am, so?" She sighed internally as the words left her mouth. She sounded like she was twelve.

"_So_: Do you want to come inside?" he said, standing up.

"I shouldn't."

"It's okay, they won't mind." He said in an explanatory way.

She realized he was talking about his son and the boy's mother. She felt her eyes become bigger as she realized that she had forgotten they were even there._ She_ had been thinking about what she'd might do once inside.

Then another violent shiver made her shake.

"Come on. I'll introduce you." He said turning around and motioning for her to follow him.

"Oh, okay." She said nervously as she slowly followed him up the stairs towards the door.

She was going to meet his son, _and_ that son's mother.

She forgot all about being cold as her nervousness set in. What was she going to say? What would they do? She suddenly became very aware of her outfit and how soaked it was with sweat. _–Way to make a first impression McNally. _She thought as she entered the hallway. Sam had already gone into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, dun, duuuun! I loves me some cliff hangers =P

Anyway, next part will be posted tomorrow =)

Hope you enjoyed this one!

Let me know what you thought was good and how I can improve =)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow! I am amazed at how many of you that have taken your time to review! Thank you so much!

As you probably will understand reading this chapter, this is part of where I got my title from =P

I'm still not giving you the solution to "the kid situation", but please don't be mad at me. You'll get to know tomorrow!

All of your speculations have kind of made me want to change the whole story, but I think I will stick with what I've got =P

Let me know what you think and, as always; Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

She unlaced her shoes and started to take them off when the smell hit her. She couldn't go in there and meet his kid this way, all smelly and disgusting, but she couldn't just run out of there now either. Sam was expecting her to come inside. He was probably telling Jake and his mom about it as she stood there. She realized that she must have been standing there a long time when Sam's head popped around the corner.

"Are you coming?" He asked smiling.

"I'm all smelly," She frowned. "and my clothes are wet." She said pulling the back of her shirt out to make it not stick to her back.

"Right then. Uhm." He looked like he was considering something. "Why don't you go into the bathroom?" He pointed in the opposite direction of the living room. "I'll find some sweats for you, and you can take a shower and change." He seemed really happy with his solution.

"I should really just go back home." She said hesitantly.

"How?" He asked crossing his arms. "Are you going to run back? You'll get sick."

"Uhm." She didn't know what to say. Her legs were getting cold and stiff and the thought of spending over an hour outside running did not tempt her very much.

"If you go take a shower and borrow some of my sweats I'll drive you home later. They're leaving in a couple of hours." He said indicating the guests in his living room with his head.

She considered it, and it sounded a whole lot more tempting than running home. She sighed to tell him that she'd rather just head home straight away, but was willing to stay, and said "Okay."

"Good." He was smiling again. Why was he smiling so much? It was weird, but then again they didn't spend too much time together when they weren't on the job, and the uniform tended to make people serious. "I'll go find you something to wear." He said pointing in the direction of his living room, and as she knew all too well, his bedroom. "Bathroom is over there." He said pointing in the opposite direction once again.

She nodded to show that she understood and he headed off. She stepped out of her shoes and tip-toed towards his bathroom. Once inside she sat down on the toilet to wait for him to come with the clothing.

Shortly thereafter there was a short, soft knock on the door. She opened it and he handed her a navy blue hoodie with the police academy emblem on it, and a pair of grey sweat pants. "Towels are over there." He pointed to the cupboards under the sink.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Okay," He said with a nod. "I'll leave you to it I guess." He walked back towards the living room and she closed the door.

Her clothes were sticking to all parts of her and it was difficult to get out of them, but they were soon lying in a pile on the floor and she was starting to relax as the hot water pounded her body. Suddenly remembering that she wasn't in her own house she quickly finished the shower and walked over to the cupboards to find a towel. They were all white, and folded nicely. She grabbed one off the top of the pile, dried herself off and put her hair in a ponytail before pulling her still sweat-soaked underwear on to wear underneath Sam's sweats. No way was she going to be naked in his clothes!

Inspired by his neatly stacked towels she folded her own sweats and placed them next to the sink. She made a mental note to ask him for something to put them in.

She was going to hang her towel on the towel rod that was sitting beside the shower, but on her way she stepped on the trail of water that she had left in her search for said towel and slipped. Her left leg went forwards while her right stayed put and she was on her way into the splits. She yelped but managed to put her hands on the floor to stop herself going all the way down.

She let out the breath she had been holding in relief as she scrambled to her feet. Not wanting to go through that again she wiped up the water with her towel. When she was confident that it was dry, she tested it with her foot before walking over to the towel rod and hanging it up. She then heard a small knock on the door.

_-I must have yelped louder than I thought._ She thought as she walked over and opened it.

Sam was standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? We heard screaming."

"I just slipped. It's all good." She said with a small smile.

At her answer, his face relaxed and he smiled. "Did you have a good shower?"

"I could have stayed there forever." She said as she exited the bathroom.

"It would be kind of difficult for me in the morning if you did." He said jokingly.

She could feel her cheeks warm up, something she hadn't expected, and she was at a loss for words.

"So are you ready?" Sam asked as he walked to stand in front of her in the hallway.

"Depends on what it is you're throwing me into." She said wearily as she once again remembered that Sam's son and the boy's mother were sitting in the living room.

"I'm sure you'll like each other." He said before turning his back on her and walking away from her and into the living room for the third time.

_-__Did Sam just wink at me? _She thought. There was definitely movement in one of his eyes. _–Nah, he just blinked. _ She assured herself and followed him.

Her heart beat faster and faster the closer she came to the room containung his guests, and she was afraid that it would soon be lying on the floor if she didn't manage to calm her nerves.

"McNally?" Sam's voice came from somewhere to the left of the corner she was hiding behind.

"Yeah," She said, hoping her weariness wasn't evident in her voice. "I'm coming." She said before taking a deep breath in a poor effort to relax and taking the last couple of steps to get into the living room.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I actually wanted to upload this last night because I felt bad about keeping you waiting so long.

When I tried to upload I got a: "service temporarily unavailable" message o.O I guess the internet didn't want you to get the solution until today ;)

Anyway; here goes. What you've been waiting for =)

Sorry Andy seems like an idiot in the beginning! She's just really nervous from all of her over thinking and not thinking straight!

The more I read the start of this chapter, the less I like it and for the last to days I've been thinking about changing it all. I decided against it though, my schedule is way to busy at the moment =P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"This is McNally. Uhm…" Sam said glancing over at her. "She's, erm... She _was_ my rookie, and is now my partner. Most of the time." He said awkwardly. She had never seen him like this. All nervous.

"McNally." He said looking over at her. "This…" He said pointing to a woman sitting on the couch. She had long dark hair and shared a lot of Sam's features. Andy frowned. Was this the mother of Sam's child? It didn't make sense. No one would be with someone that looked that much like themselves. It would just be weird.

"Is Sarah, my sister."

Sarah got up from the couch and held her hand out to greet Andy. Andy took it without really focusing on the greeting. His _sister_. It was his sister. She felt immensely relieved as the information sunk in. Of course he wouldn't have been with someone who looked like him. He wasn't weird. Why didn't she guess that they were siblings the minute she saw her?

Andy felt a slight tug and realized that she was still holding on to Sarah's hand. "I'm sorry." She mumbled with embarrassment as she let go. "It's nice to meet you." She continued with an embarrassed smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, uhm… McNally?" Sarah said hesitantly. Andy's first reaction to her hesitation was that she wasn't used to calling people by their last name, who other than cops and soldiers were? But something about the way she looked questioningly over at Sam with a slight smile tugging at her lips made it seem like she had realized something as she spoke.

"It's Andy." Andy said smiling more genuinely at her. Deciding to go with her first hunch.

"Nice to meet you Andy." Sarah smiled, and Andy could see the familiar dimples in her cheeks.

"Yeah..." Sam said uncomfortably for some reason giving his sister a pointed look. "That was Sarah. And that…" He pointed to Jake who was sitting on the couch with a big grin on his face seemingly amused by Sam's level of discomfort. "Is Jake."

"Yeah, we've met." Jake said with a chuckle.

"Greet her properly." Sarah said in a stern tone.

"Yes, mom." He said rolling his eyes at her but complying, just like he had done with Sam earlier, and got to his feet. "Jake." He said offering his hand to her.

"Andy." Andy said taking his hand. Another sigh of relief went through her as she had now gotten it 100% confirmed that Jake was in fact not Sam's _son_ but rather his nephew.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well. Now that that is out of the way…" He sighed. "Sit." He commanded Andy pointing to the living chair next to her. She quickly sat down.

"Jeez, Sammy. Do you always boss your friends around like that?" Sarah said harshly, obviously not impressed by her younger brother's command.

He looked slightly embarrassed, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Andy couldn't believe the effect his sister had on him, and apparently her surprise was clearly written on her face because not long after the dark haired threesome were laughing loudly at her.

When her look turned to one of confusion, Jake leaned over to her. "They always play that game." Andy couldn't really understand what he meant by "game" and Jake must have seen it on her face because he proceeded to explain to her how Sam and Sarah had used to con their parents into giving Sam candy or whatever else he'd want when he was younger by making it seem like Sarah had horribly hurt his feelings.

This side of Sam was surprising Andy. But it was in a good way. Sam was relaxed and joked around with his sister and nephew. Sarah told stories about Sam from when he was younger and about the guilty look he used to get on his face when he knew he had done something wrong, which apparently happened more often than not.

Because she found it too difficult to explain, Sarah told him to show Andy. When he refused to do it, Sarah just kept pestering him, and in the end, with a lot of whining, he gave in.

The look was adorable and had Andy acting like she had just seen the cutest puppy, which in turn earned her a scowl from Sam.

Time flew by and even though it felt like it had only been an hour it had in reality been three and Sarah and Jake soon had to leave to make the one and a half hour ride back home to St. Catharines.

They both hugged Sam goodbye and to Andy's surprise they hugged her as well.

Sarah's last words were that they should meet again, and that maybe Sam could bring her to St. Catharines on his next visit. Andy shot a nervous glance at Sam and wondered what kind of relationship Sarah actually thought they had. He seemed to not even give Sarah's comment a second thought, but her gut told Andy that there was something else going on beneath his cool exterior. And if she had learnt something from Sam, it was to trust her gut.

He closed the door behind his two relatives and looked at her with a smile. "So, now you know my family." He said before walking past her back into the living room. "I just need to clean up in here, and I'll drive you home okay?" He said loudly so that she could hear from where she was standing.

She went in to help him, but he was already done when she got there.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded, but in all honesty to herself she could just as easily have stayed. "Yeah I'll just grab my shoes." She said and walked off back towards the front door.

She was smiling as she tied her shoes. She felt genuinely happy. Something she hadn't been in such a long time that she barely even recognized the feeling anymore. She felt like she knew him a lot better now. She knew about what he was like growing up. She knew the happy-go-lucky side of him, how he acted with his family.

"You sure take a long time tying your shoes McNally."

She heard his comment over her head and looked up at him as she finished tying the last one. "Done." She said with a bratty look.

"Good." He said shooting the same look right back at her. "Let's go then." He stepped over her to get out the door.

She got to her feet and hurried after him. Half way down the stairs she realized that she'd left the door open. "Sam! You forgot to lock your door!" She shouted over to him as he opened the door to his truck.

"Door!" He yelled back before getting in.

"Huh?" Andy said in confusion. What did he mean by that? Door. What? She looked up at the open door and noticed something dangling in the lock. "Of course" she muttered before running back up the steps and locking it. She then ran down the stairs and threw herself into the passenger seat.

"It's not like I'd drive off without you." He said with an amused expression at her spastic, stressed out behavior.

"I know." She said in an unconvincing tone. "I mean… I didn't think you would."

"Then why are you so stressed out?" He pulled out onto the road.

"I'm not!" She denied.

He gave her a look that told her to cut the crap.

"Luke is always in a hurry to get out the door. Once he started driving before I had gotten fully into the car. The door almost slammed shut on my leg." She admitted.

"That idiot." Sam sighed in frustration.

"It _didn't _slam shut on my leg though." She said defensively.

"You should never have been in a situation where that could even happen!" Sam said with anger.

"Well, what's done is done. It was what it was."

She sank in her seat when she realized what exact words she had used. She glanced over at him and he looked… Hard. His jaw was clenched and she could see his jaw muscles vibrating under his skin. "I'm sorry." She tried to make it sound simple, confident. It came out like she was a twelve-year-old forced to apologize by her parents. She winced as Sam clenched his teeth together even harder.

* * *

><p>After a while of silent driving, Sam sighed and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.<p>

"We'll be there soon." He said turning on the direction lights and changing lanes to make the turn.

"Yeah." Andy said, staring out the window, not really looking at anything. "Sam…" She started to turn towards him, but she was afraid that he might be angry at her. "I really _am_ sorry." It came out more genuinely this time.

"I'm not upset with you."

There he went, reading her mind again. "Then what?"

"I'm upset with _me_."

"Why?" She turned to look at him. His jaw was relaxed now, but she could see that he wasn't comfortable.

"Because I said that." He said simply. His eyes were scanning the street for a sign of where to make the next turn.

"It's a right over there." Andy said pointing ahead.

He nodded in affirmation and turned on the blinker.

"You didn't mean it when you said it?" Andy asked when the car straightened and the ticking stopped.

"No." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I was upset."

"Oh…" She fell silent trying to figure out why he would have been upset that day so long ago. It proved not to be a difficult feat.

It was weird but the two days ending with the one they were now referencing were stuck in her mind like they had happened yesterday and there hadn't been almost a week in between them. "Were you upset because of Luke? What he said?"

Sam pulled over to the side of the road. "I don't think he'll be too happy if he sees that it's me driving you home." He said as he turned off the engine. "You should just get out here. You'll have less hassle."

"Okay." She said putting a hand on the door handle. She didn't want to leave. She wanted them to talk this out like they should have done that day. She wondered how different things would have been if they had indeed done that.

"He's probably waiting." Sam said when she didn't open the door.

"I doubt it." She said pulling the handle, and the door swung open. She stepped out, shot him a small smile and closed the door. She then proceeded to walk in the direction of her and Luke's house. When she heard him start the engine her gut screamed at her to stop.

She did.

She slowly turned around, and saw him try to turn the massive truck on the small suburban road. He did it excellently. When she caught a glimpse of one of the tail lights, her gut told her to run over and stop him.

She did.

She reached the driver's side window just as he straightened the truck and was about to drive off. She knocked, and he looked out at her with surprise. She signaled for him to roll the window down so that he could hear what she was saying.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I, uh…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she had stopped him. She just knew that she wanted to.

Her gut told her to tell him that she loved him.

She didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am an active visitor of the McSwarek forum and I just _had_ to include the guilty look from Honor Roll. It's way too cute not to!

Hope you enjoyed it! - Let me know!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Can't sleep and it's kind of a new day here (02:41 AM) so I decided to post the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

She had said that she'd just wanted to tell him that she had had a great time. She regretted that decision the moment he drove off.

She'd slowly walked back to her house. Well inside, she had put her running shoes in the shoe rack, and walked into the living room to find Luke nodding off in front of the TV. _-Did he wait for me to come home?_ She wondered as she walked into the kitchen to find her cell that she had left behind before she went running. She _was_ only intending to run around the block after all.

There were no messages, no lost calls.

She walked back into the living room. Should she bother waking him up? She decided to at least turn off the TV, if he woke up he did, if he didn't he didn't.

He did.

"Hey, you." He said sleepily as he stretched on the couch. "Where did you go?"

She was trying to figure out what to say. As he slowly became more awake, he looked at her more closely and frowned.

"What are you wearing? Whose clothes are that?"

"What?" She said innocently. "Oh!" She faked realizing that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She knew full well she had been wearing Sam's clothes for the last almost four hours. How could she not know? They smelled like him.

"Traci came and picked me up, and we went to her and Jerry's place. I spilt some gunk on my clothes so she let me borrow some of Jerry's." Andy lied. She made a mental note to call Traci to get properly backed up. The thought of mental notes reminded her of something, and she quickly realized that her sweats were still lying neatly folded next to the sink in Sam's bathroom.

"They don't look like they'd be Jerry's." Luke said, still frowning at her get-up.

"He hardly ever uses them." She said quickly.

"They look used." Luke said. "See, the emblem has faded. They don't look like that when they're new." He said pointing to the emblem on her chest.

"Can you stop being a detective for five minutes?" She asked folding her arms.

"Okay, okay. I give up." He said putting his hands in the air playfully. She found it annoying rather than cute. "Now, come here." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her temple and buried his nose in her hair. She thought about Sam's guilty-face and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked as he reached for the remote on the coffee table pulling her with him as he stretched. He finally reached it and sat back again. "Hey, what's so funny?" He asked again and turned on the TV.

"Nothing, just something Leo did." She lied. She'd grown so accustomed to not telling Luke the whole truth that lying about her whereabouts had been a lot easier than she had expected.

"What did he do?"

Damn. Why did he always keep asking questions? "He uh…" She couldn't come up with anything. She cursed herself silently as she tried to come up with something funny Leo could have done, but nothing sprang to mind.

"You were _just_ laughing about it." He said with amusement at her apparent bad memory. "How can you not remember?"

"I'm just really tired." She said faking a yawn.

"Yeah. It _is_ late. Maybe we should call it a night." He turned the TV off and withdrew his arm from her shoulders. He got to his feet and put the remote back in its place on the coffee table.

_-Everything in this house has a designated spot._ Andy thought as she watched him put down the remote. _–Then why do I feel so out of place?_

"Are you coming?"

Luke was already well on his way up the stairs. "Yeah, just a sec." Andy said from the couch. He usually fell asleep quickly, so if she waited long enough she wouldn't have to endure any more questions from him tonight.

After about ten minutes she decided that she should get going. She pulled off Sam's hoodie as she walked up the stairs and she caught herself taking a good whiff of it as it went over her head. _–I'm with Luke._ She reminded herself. The fact that she needed to remind herself made her frown. Somehow she couldn't seem to not question her relationship today. Maybe things would be better tomorrow.

She got a tank top and some fresh underwear out of the closet in their room. Luke was, as she had hoped, fast asleep on the bed. She went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth and hair before she went back into the bedroom and got under the covers. She'd spent a while persuading herself to leave Sam's clothes in the bathroom. She'd much rather have brought his sweater to bed with her than fold it up and put it on the counter, but she did the latter.

Why was she obsessing so much over Sam? Up until this evening they had been okay as partners _(not entirely true)_, no confusion _(not entirely true)_, no conflicting emotions _(not entirely true)_. Okay, she was lying to herself now. There had always been something. But in the past she had managed to push it away and focus on Luke. Apparently, she couldn't do that anymore.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, since I couldn't sleep last night I decided to post chapter 5, and I was originally going to use that as today's post, but I haven't slept for more than five hours, and I really need a pick me up (which I always get from your reviews ;)) so I decided to post this chapter today as well.

_Kelly:_ Traci and Jerry are coming!

This chapter is kind of long, but since you always want me to update I guess that isn't a bad thing ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Things weren't better in the morning. If anything, they were worse.

All night she had been dreaming about Sam. She'd dreamt about them taking Sarah up on her offer of visiting St. Catharines. About them going out to dinner. About him cooking for her. She'd even dreamt about them watching TV together.

As she woke up alone in the bed, she wished that she _had_ brought Sam's hoodie with her the previous night. She rolled over on her back and stretched. She had the weekend off so she _could_ lie in bed the whole day, but she decided against it. She rolled over and put her feet on the floor, then got into a standing position and looked around the room sleepily. She yawned as she made the bed before slowly walking to the bathroom.

She took a shower and brushed her teeth, and she was wiping water off her face when she looked over at the counter. She expected seeing Sam's clothes, but they weren't there. She hung the towel back up on its hook, and started searching the room for the navy hoodie and the grey pants. They were nowhere to be found.

She threw on a pair of her own sweat pants and a tank top over a sports bra and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and found a note with familiar handwriting stuck to the fridge.

_Andy,_

_I've gone in to the station to work on that cold case I told you about. I'll probably be back in the afternoon, but I'll call you if I have to stay longer._

She knew she would get that phone call.

_Jerry is working the case with me, so I brought the clothes you borrowed with me so that you won't have to worry about getting them back to him._

_See you in the afternoon_

_Luke_

Andy re-read the second paragraph ten times before she frantically grasped for her phone. She quickly dialed Traci's number and tapped her feet as she waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Traci's weekend off too, and from the sound of things, she had only recently gotten up.

"I need your help." Andy blurted quickly.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"You need to call Jerry and tell him to say thanks when Luke gives him a pair of sweat pants and a police academy hoodie." She said, ignoring Traci's questions.

"What's going on?" Traci sounded more awake now.

"Just come pick me up later and I'll tell you. For now just call Jerry and tell him to act cool when Luke gives him the sweats." Her nerves made Andy's words sound overly harsh.

"Okay, okay. But you better tell me _everything_ later."

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it. And call me when you have."

Andy stood staring at the phone for fifteen minutes, but it felt like an hour. When it finally rang she quickly picked it up.

"Did you do it?" She asked hurriedly.

"What are you talking about?" It was Luke.

"Never mind. I was expecting Traci to call." She said dismissively. "Hey, you." She added in as sweet a tone as she could muster.

"I think we need to talk." Luke said in his usual serious tone.

"What about?" She tried to keep it light and simple.

"I think you know what about." He said with the same seriousness.

"I'm not really sure that I do, so why can't you tell me?" She asked, still trying to keep it sweet and light.

He gave in. "Why did you lie to me about whose clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

She didn't say anything.

"You see. I came up to Jerry, said thanks for lending his clothes to you and held out the bag for him to take it."

She cringed at his words expecting him to start yelling at her any minute.

"He looked at them, and said they weren't his. Whose are they Andy?"

"Uhm…"

"They're Swarek's." He said for her. "This got me thinking. Why would Andy, my girlfriend, be wearing her male work partner's clothes when she said she was at her female friend's house all evening and spilled something on her clothes there?" He was speaking like he would to a suspect who he had overwhelming proof of was guilty.

She swallowed loudly. He probably heard her through the phone.

"Are you sleeping with him?" There was no emotion in his voice. She found it eerie that he didn't sound more upset.

"No." She said with confidence.

"Okay." He said calmly. "Would you mind telling me what really happened last night?"

She tried to come up with a version of what happened that wouldn't reveal too much. Not that there was a lot to reveal, well, except that she had run to him without knowing why, that she had loved the feel of his clothes on her skin, that she had realized she loved him.

"I went for a late night run and it turned out to get a bit longer than I had planned. I happened to run into Swarek, who was driving home from somewhere." She made sure to use Sam's last name, to underline the fact that he was just her working partner and nothing else. "He stopped and teased me for walking. I told him how long I had been running and he told me to get in his truck and that he'd drive me. I was getting really cold, so he told me we could swing by his place and get some dry clothes. He did, and I changed before he drove me home. That's it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked in the same tone as earlier. She really did not like that tone.

"I thought you might be mad about me changing at Sam's." She lied.

"I'd never be mad at you. We'll talk more about this when I get home tonight." She had _known_ that he would stay longer than he had written on that note on the fridge.

"Okay." She said wearily and before she could say anything else, he had hung up.

She let out a small scream and slammed her hands on the kitchen counter. She'd screwed up now. So much for dating the good guy and having things be easy. She should have ended it the moment she'd started having doubts. But no... She had been stubborn as usual wanting to finally have something that wasn't complicated. She laughed at herself. She could _never_ have anything without complications and she wondered why she had, even for a second, thought she would have been able to.

Her phone rang again pulling her away from her thoughts. She checked the caller ID this time. It was Traci.

"Hey." She answered somberly.

"You heard?" Traci asked nervously at the sound of Andy's voice.

"Luke called." Andy sighed.

"Ahh." Andy could picture Traci's wince. "Was he mad?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"He just sounded like he always does." Andy said frowning. "That guy really does have a good poker face… Or voice or whatever."

Traci chuckled at Andy's word stumble. "Well, what happened? Jerry said they were Sam's clothes? What the hell were you doing wearing Sam's clothes?"

Traci deserved the truth. She was Andy's best friend after all. "When I went home yesterday, I was alone. Luke had decided to start working on a cold case about a severed limb or something, he'd apparently gotten a lead. Anyway…" She paused for a while trying to figure out how to explain the run and how she came to end up at Sam's. "Yeah, so I was alone. I was bored. And this house is sooo big. It kinda freaks me out. Anyway, I went for a run. I was just supposed to run around the block, but for some reason I ended up outside Sam's place." She explained.

"What? How did you? How long did you run?" Traci was apparently as lost as Andy was in seeing her reason for running both that far and to that specific location.

"Thing is. I don't know. Sam said something that might make sense, but I'm not sure."

"What did he say?" Traci asked quickly.

"Nothing really, he just asked me if I'd come there to talk to him."

"And did you?"

"I don't know. But it _was_ nice talking to him when I got there." Andy had decided to leave out meeting Sam's family and the whole confusion about whether he had a son or not.

"And?" Traci prodded when Andy had been silent for a while.

"And what?"

"And what happened then?"

"And nothing. We just talked."

"No repeat of the blackout?"

"Nope." Andy said simply. Of course there wouldn't have been a blackout repeat. His family was there. She pictured it happening in her mind and cringed. "Definitely not." She said with determination as she shook the thoughts away. If and when they were going to repeat the blackout scenario, it was _not_ going to be anywhere near any of their family members. Wait, _when_? Had she just thought _when_? What was going on with her? There wasn't going to be a _when_. Was there?

"Okay, then." Traci said pulling Andy out of her line of thought yet again. "Then how did you end up in his clothes?"

"I had run for over an hour. I was all wet and sweaty and cold. He let me use his shower and gave me something to wear."

"Wow. Gentleman Swarek. Who would have thought?" Traci said with a small whistle.

"He really _is_ a nice guy." Andy said sincerely. "And funny…" She added absent mindedly. Her mind had begun running through every good quality Sam had. He was nice, funny, gentle yet hard, muscular, sweet, caring, reliable, trustworthy, there for her, amazing…

"Swarek can be funny?" Traci asked in disbelief cutting her trail of thought short yet again.

"Of course he can." Andy said. "He has a whole joke book memorized." She continued without thought and, as she heard the words leave her mouth, she shrank thinking that she probably shouldn't have told Traci that. What if she told Jerry? What if Jerry told Sam? What if Jerry started pestering Sam about it in front of the whole division?

"I have to ask him for his best joke then." Traci said, and Andy could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Oh, no! Please don't!" Andy pleaded. "I think he'll kill me if anyone finds out!" She knew he wouldn't kill her, but he would probably be upset, wouldn't he? He was a private person after all, and he had told her about the book and its back story in confidence. He would definitely not be happy with her.

"Okay, okay." Traci was laughing now. "I won't say anything." She promised.

"Not to Jerry either." Andy added sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell Jerry either." Traci promised humoring her. "So... What are you doing today? You still want me to pick you up?"

"Uhm… Did Jerry say if…" Andy trailed off.

"If who, what, where?" Traci questioned, but then she seemed to understand what Andy had wanted to ask. "If Sam was at work today?"

"Uhm…" Andy swallowed loudly. "Yes?" She said sweetly.

"He didn't say... Oh!" She yelled so loudly that Andy almost threw her phone away in surprise. "What if he _is_ there?" She was still too loud for Andy to hold the phone to her ear. "I'd love to see that!"

"What do you…?" Andy was going to ask what she meant, but then she remembered retraining her first shift back after the blackout. "Oh, NO!" She yelled. "I have to call him!" Andy quickly hung up and dialed.

It rang five times before he picked it up.

"Hey, McNally. What do you want?" Sam sounded bored.

"Uhm…" She had been convinced that she should call him when she was talking to Traci, but now she wasn't so sure that it had been a good idea. She couldn't even think of what to say.

"Yeah… Didn't we cover this last night?" He asked, she thought she could hear some humor in his voice. "If we're going to have a conversation…" He trailed off, waiting for her to complete the sentence.

"…I have to be an active participant." She rolled her eyes, but at the same time thought it was kind of cute and it brought a smile to her face. "I was just wondering..." She stuttered.

There was silence on his end and she knew he had that look on his face waiting for her to say what she was going to say.

"Are you at work today?" She blurted out relaxing slightly when the words were finally out.

"We have almost the exact same shift rotation, McNally." He said dully.

"Oh!" She had forgotten. She always forgot. She was so self-centered. How had she not noticed their rotations were the same? He was almost always at work when she was. "Good." She said with relief. "That's good."

"That our rotations are the same or that I'm not at work?" Sam asked in a puzzled tone.

"Both?" Andy said questioningly.

"So… Was that your reason for calling, or can I expect more weird questions?" He asked. She could tell that he wasn't as annoyed with her calling as he pretended to be.

"It was _one_ reason." She said gingerly.

"What? Were you checking to see if I was home so you could run like crazy again and borrow more of my clothes?"

"Gah-ha." She'd almost forgotten about the clothes situation the moment he picked up the phone and she heard his voice.

"Gah-ha? Is this a new word McNally?"

"Uhm." She gulped. "About your clothes…"

"What? You want to keep them?" He asked jokingly.

"Uhm… Not exactly…" Andy trailed off yet again.

"Did you ruin them?" He asked, more seriously but still with a slight humorous tone.

"No…"

"Then what? I'm not that into 20 questions." The humor had disappeared from his voice now.

"Uhm… Luke-kind-of-took-them-and-tried-to-give-them-to-Jerry-because-I-told-him-I-had-borrowed-them-last-night-when-I-visited-Traci." She rambled quickly.

"Luke what to who because huh?" Sam asked clearly not having followed her rapid speaking.

"I told Luke that I had been at Traci's, spilled something and borrowed Jerry's clothes. He wanted to be nice and give them back for me." She said more slowly.

"Oh…" It seemed like he was considering something. "So, Jerry has my clothes now, right? You fixed it?"

"Uhm… Not exactly…" She said inhaling sharply through her teeth.

"Then who has my clothes?" Sam asked warily. Was he nervous about his clothes or was it something else that made him sound like that?

"Yeah… I don't know. Maybe Luke?"

"But he doesn't know they're _mine_ though?" It was definitely not the clothes that made him sound like that.

"Uhm… Yeah, he does." She admitted.

"What did he say?" Sam was really sounding worried now. "Did he yell at you? I assume he called you, right?"

"Yeah, he called me… But he didn't yell."

"Okay…" She could hear the surprise in his voice as he heard that Luke had remained calm. It just showed how little he knew Luke. Well, _she_ had even expected him to yell. Maybe she didn't really know Luke either. "What happened then?"

"He asked me about it, I said you drove past me on the road and offered me a ride and then let me borrow your clothes because I was cold."

"And he bought that?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Andy shrugged. She didn't really know if he had bought it or not. Like she had told Traci, he really did have an excellent poker voice.

"Are you there?"

She realized that he couldn't see her through the phone and that her shrug hadn't registered. She sighed and said, "I don't know." in response to his previous question. "We're going to talk tonight." She added.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say about this chapter other than that I hope you'll enjoy it =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

"I care about you. I really do."

"But you don't love me?"

"I… I… I don't know."

"Okay then."

"Wait, Luke."

"You love him don't you?"

"No!"

"Liar."

"I don't want to."

"Liar."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks.<p>

Two weeks since she had ran and ended up outside Sam's place.

Two weeks since she had met his sister and nephew.

Two weeks since she fully realized how she felt about him.

Two weeks since she and Luke had ended it.

Two weeks of feeling horrible.

Two weeks of living on Traci's couch trying to find an apartment.

Two weeks that felt like an eternity.

The break up hadn't been bad really. She'd called Traci when Luke had left, and she had picked her up along with most of her things. Andy had thought she would cry. But she hadn't. She figured that it showed her that it had been the right decision. When she got back to work the following Monday, Luke spent the whole day in his office buried in his case files. Maybe he was happy about it. Now he didn't have any distractions keeping him from his precious work.

She hadn't been able to tell Sam when she saw him, but he had known that something was up. He'd asked, but she said she didn't want to talk about it. For once he had let it lie.

It had been two weeks now, and she still hadn't told him. But he knew. And she knew that he knew.

She was tired. Tired of always making the wrong decisions. Tired of choosing the wrong guys. She just wanted things to be easy. For her not to complicate things. She highly doubted that was ever going to happen.

She hadn't really talked to Sam since the break up. She told herself that it was because she was too tired. But in reality she was afraid. She was afraid of what she'd say. Afraid of what _he'd_ say. Afraid of what they would do.

She told herself that they were _friends_. That nothing would happen between them if they talked. She tried to convince herself that the feelings she was feeling weren't there. She failed miserably.

They were half way through their shift. Sam was driving as always, and she was staring out the window as she had done for two weeks now.

"Hey. Mc… Andy?"

She was pulled into reality by the sound of her name. He hadn't used her first name in a long time. She looked over at him.

"You know I know right?" He asked. His eyes were on the road focused on his driving.

"Yeah. I know." She said and turned back to look out the window.

"I didn't think that it would end up like that when I invited you inside." He said turning on the blinker and making a left turn. "I'm sorry." He said straightening the car.

"Don't be sorry." She said softly staring out the window at the people shopping. "I should have done it a long time ago." It felt good to talk about it. She didn't think it would have. What had she been so afraid of? It was Sam. He had always been there for her. What was there to be afraid of?

They fell silent again. Sam made a couple of turns here and there, but the streets were quiet.

"Who's that actress who stabbed her mother?" He asked suddenly. "Reese . . .? Reese something?"

Andy frowned at him. "Witherspoon?" She guessed. It was the only female actress named Reese she could think of, but she hadn't heard anything about her stabbing her mother.

"No, with a knife." He said his voice dead serious.

She stared at him and then she realized. She started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. "You're so lame." She said between laughs. She could see his eyes crinkle as he smiled.

"I guess you got a new joke book?" She asked when she had finally managed to control her laughter.

"It's called the internet McNally." He said matter-of-factly as if he was proud of himself.

"You use the internet?" She would never have expected Sam to actually go online to look up jokes. He had to be the most electronically impaired person she knew. Even his cell phone was from the stone ages. And she was pretty sure he didn't know how to change his ring tone.

"Actually. I got it from Jerry, who'd gotten it off the internet." He admitted.

Traci had told.

Andy made a mental note to scold her when they got back to the station. But then she remembered that she and mental notes didn't really mesh. She'd learnt that two weeks ago… "He should have gotten you a better one."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't even know who Reese Witherspoon is."

_-This guy is something else._ Andy thought shaking her head. _–But that's why you love him._ A small voice said in the back of her mind. She felt her cheeks become warm, and quickly turned away from him to look out the widow.

Sam's joke had broken the tension that Andy had been feeling the last two weeks, and it seemed like things were slowly going back to normal between them. Their usual playful banter picked up as their shift continued, and before she knew it they were back at the barn.

Sam smiled at her as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and exited the car in the precinct parking lot. She couldn't help but smile back and unbuckled her seat belt. He waited for her to collect the bag before locking the doors of the squad and heading inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before heading off towards the men's locker room.

She couldn't help but stare after him as he walked away. He sure looked good in uniform she thought, taking in his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

"Hey. You done for today?"

Andy jumped slightly at the sound of Traci's voice and turned around to face her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Andy said as she turned her head around to see if she could still see him, but he was gone.

"You should talk to him Andy." Traci urged.

"Yeah." Andy said sarcastically. "I'll just walk right up to him and tell him I love him."

"Wait." Traci said her eyes big. "What?"

As Andy realized what she had said she wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. The only person she had admitted her love for Sam to was Luke. And then she hadn't even been the one to say it. She had just done a poor job at denying it.

"You love him?" Traci whispered. Andy was grateful of her discretion seeing as it was the end of shift and there were a lot of officers around.

Traci was considering something. She then grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her out into the parking lot. It was quite empty as the officers starting their shifts were in parade and the officers ending their shifts were in the locker rooms getting changed, so they would be able to talk without too many listeners.

"You love him?" She asked again.

"Yes… No… I don't know." Andy sighed. "My head says I don't."

"And the rest of you?"

Andy gave her a look and she nodded in understanding.

"Well. Then you have to tell him!" Traci said, suddenly excited. "It'll be great! We could double date!"

"Shhh!" Andy said loudly. "Announce it to the whole division why don't you?"

"I'm sorry..." Traci said sheepishly. She looked off somewhere behind Andy and for some reason her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She looked back at Andy with a please-don't-kill-me look on her face. "I'm sooooo sorry." She whispered before scampering off.

Andy was dumbfounded. _-What was that? _She thought. What had Traci seen? She was about to turn around when she heard a voice.

"You're going on a double date?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I can't believe I managed to oversleep for Rookie Blue 2x01! But I've watched it now, and Loved it!

So this is me trying to write all sweet and loving. I don't feel like I am as good at that as I am with the drama bits.

Hope you like it =)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

"Uhm... Hi, Sam… No… Date? What?" Andy stammered. Why did he have to come outside at the exact moment Traci was screaming?

"It's just, Nash…" He looked in the direction Traci had scampered off to.

"Oh, she was just joking." Andy said nervously.

He looked at her with an amused expression. Did he like seeing her all nervous?

"And who was she thinking would be suitable to go on a double-date with you, her and Jerry?" He asked. It looked like he had a hard time keeping from laughing.

"Nobody." She said in the tone of voice of a twelve year old. Why did she talk to him like that so often?

"Oh?" He said with raised eyebrows.

She couldn't tell him the truth. But for some reason she wanted to. Her mind said no, her gut said yes. Should she follow her mind or her gut? She wasn't sure. Her mind _had_ screwed her over in the past. Her gut hadn't. She looked him in the eye putting on her serious face. "You." She stated with calm confidence.

He stumbled backwards. And she fought hard not to laugh. She'd actually shaken him up. She'd never known she could do that. It felt great!

He cleared his throat a couple of times, obviously having been caught off guard. He coughed slightly, but then he regained his composure. "Really…" He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Really." She confirmed with her serious face still in place.

"Well… Maybe we should take her up on that then." He said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Now it was Andy's turn to be caught off guard. Her whole body stiffened and she felt herself falling backwards. His arms were around her in an instant as he stopped her from falling and pulled her back to her feet. His arms stayed around her a little longer than necessary, and as he stepped back to give her space she wished he hadn't let go. She had felt so safe.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I think we should." She said interrupting him.

"You do?" His eyes were bigger than normal, but he didn't look surprised. He looked…

Hopeful.

She nodded. And smiled slightly. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Andy was worried that it would turn out horribly. She was afraid that Traci would bring up the joke book. Afraid that they would have a bunch of awkward silences, which in reality wasn't very likely as Sam and Jerry almost were as good friends as she and Traci, but she still worried.<p>

As she was still crashing on Traci's couch, still in search of an apartment, the girls had gotten ready together and Traci had sent Jerry over to Sam's in the early evening.

They were supposed to go out to dinner first and then to see an action movie later. But as they were getting ready, Traci's mother called and said that she couldn't baby-sit after all. That meant Leo had to come too. If Andy wasn't nervous enough before, she sure was now. What would Sam say? Did he even like kids? Yes, he had been comfortable around his nephew but he was his family, and a teenager, not a seven year old boy. She looked nervously over at Traci who was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Traci just smiled reassuringly. It didn't calm Andy down.

Half an hour later Jerry phoned Traci to tell her that he and Sam were driving over to pick them up. As she hung up Andy's nerves went into overdrive. She was so nervous she had trouble breathing properly. It was making her head spin and starting to make her feel sick. What if it went badly? What if Sam hated her? What if she screwed this up as she had screwed up so many times before? How could she go back to work? This made her suddenly realize why partners shouldn't date.

The door bell rang, pulling her out of her head. She screamed internally and it calmed her down slightly. Then Traci went over to the door, and her head was spinning again. Jerry came into the apartment first, and was greeted by a smiling Leo running over to give him a hug. Andy barely noticed. She was busy trying to stay on her feet. Her breathing was so rapid she was almost hyperventilating. When she laid eyes on him, time stopped.

His jeans looked new and he was wearing a shirt. She could feel her mouth opening and staying open as she gawked at him. He frowned at her, making her realize how stupid she must look and she straightened, closing her mouth in the process. "Hi." She said with an uneasy smile.

He just smiled back.

"So are we ready to go?" Jerry asked as he moved towards the door.

"Uhm, Jerry." Traci said touching his arm to stop him. Then she whispered something in his ear. He looked over at Leo, then back at Traci, and nodded.

Andy and Sam just stood stealing glances at each other during the word exchange.

"Sam." Jerry said, acquiring Sam's attention. "We couldn't get a baby sitter apparently, so there'll be a change of plans."

It didn't seem that it bothered Sam too much that Leo was tagging along, which made some of Andy's worries go away.

Since Jerry had ordered a table for four at the restaurant they had planned to visit, they decided to just go out for pizza instead.

Outside the apartment, Jerry got Leo's booster seat out of the back of Traci's car and put it in the back seat of his own car so that Leo would be sitting directly behind Traci. That meant that Andy had to be the person in the middle. Leo's seat was big and Jerry's back seat wasn't, so she had to sit slightly sideways to fit properly, this meant sitting incredibly close to Sam. She smiled at him apologetically as her legs pressed against his and their shoulders ground together uncomfortably. He winced as she accidentally bumped her elbow in his side as she tried to get more comfortable. She winced in compassion.

"You need a bigger car Jerry." Sam said dully. Once again Andy elbowed him in the side on accident, making him wince once more. "Sit still." He told her before lifting his arm and putting it around her shoulder so that she would have more room. Then he took a hold of her left arm and pulled it forward to position her shoulder so that it wasn't poking him in the ribs and she was kind of leaning back on him, using him slightly as a back rest. "There." He said when he finished. "Better?"

They were sitting so close together that she couldn't think properly. His body radiated heat and she felt flushed. She couldn't speak so she just nodded. She shot a look into the rear view mirror to see Traci's face grinning at her. She immediately felt even more embarrassed and tried to sink together which didn't really work in the tight conditions.

"You okay?" Sam asked probably because she was squirming like crazy. Her body just felt so warm, and the warmth of his body was just adding heat to the fire.

* * *

><p>She welcomed the breeze when they got out of the car near the pizza place. Traci was helping Leo out of his seat and Jerry was whispering something in Sam's ear, so she took an opportunity to take a couple of deep breaths. She looked back over at Jerry and Sam. Jerry seemed very intent on getting a point across to Sam, who was just standing there shaking his head in a very non-like-Sam manner. She wondered what they could be talking about, but didn't get a chance to come up with anything as she got interrupted by Leo taking her hand and starting to pull her towards the pizza place.<p>

"Are you hungry?" She asked as he walked towards the entrance with determination.

He just nodded making his curly hair bounce on top of his head.

Moving closer to the door she suddenly felt another, bigger hand, grabbing her free one. She turned her head and looked back to see Sam. And it felt like a hundred butterflies had hatched in her stomach at once. Her breath caught as she stared at him. When his lips turned into a smile, she was able to breathe again, and she became suddenly aware that Leo was no longer holding her hand. She looked back, and saw that he was holding Jerry's and Traci's hands, walking happily between the two, through the doors.

"Uhm…" Sam sounded as nervous as she felt. She turned her body around to face him. He just smiled.

She looked down at their joined hands, and moved hers around so that she could intertwine her fingers with his. She then looked back up at him and his smile was even bigger.

"Inside?" She asked hesitantly. It felt like she was drowning in his dark eyes and it made it difficult to speak.

He just nodded. She smiled at the thought of him being as unable to speak as her. And they walked hand in hand in to join their friends.

The five of them ate pizza and had a good time. Sam surprised Andy by being excellent with Leo, not even getting mad when he spilt his drink right in Sam's lap, but instead helping him dry off the table. She caught herself thinking about their future. That maybe they'd have kids some day. She was confident that Sam would be a great father.

As they exited the pizza parlor, Sam took Andy's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as she had done earlier that evening. She smiled at him and affectionately touched her head to his shoulder.

"So much for new clothes." Sam commented at his soda stained shirt and jeans.

"You bought new clothes?" Andy asked.

He brushed it off "The last time I bought new clothes was five years ago. I needed something new anyway."

"Oh." Was she a little disappointed? Maybe. It would have been nice to know he bought new clothes just to look good for her. She got lost debating if he could be just saying it because he was afraid to admit to wanting to look nice for her, and didn't really notice where they were going. When she finally took in her surroundings she had no idea where they were. "Wait." She said hesitantly. "Isn't the car all the way back there?" she pointed backwards with her free hand.

"Yup." Sam said continuing walking forward.

"Then why are we walking this way?"

"I'm going to walk you home." He said with determination.

"Oh." She smiled. "How… Sweet."

"I am not sweet." He said with a scowl.

"Holding hands and walking your date home is sweet." She argued.

"Okay then." He dropped her hand and stepped away from her.

Her hand felt like it was missing something. "Okay, okay. It's not sweet." She said walking over to him.

"No. It is." He admitted with a sigh. "If you tell anyone." He shook his finger at her, but she saw that he couldn't help smiling.

"My lips are sealed." She said with a slight smile.

They had stopped walking, and were just staring into each other's eyes; Sam was still holding his finger between them. His look was becoming more intense and his eyes darkened the longer they stared at each other. It was becoming too much for her, so she looked away. She felt the air from his sigh on her bare arm and it made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

She looked up at him again. "No." She shook her head.

"Good." He smiled.

"Yeah. Good."

Their gazes had connected again and she felt like his eyes bore into her soul. It was wonderful, but frightening at the same time.

"This is intense." She couldn't help but whisper as she was unable to look away from him.

"Yeah." He whispered from deep in his throat. He leaned slightly forward and she mimicked his movement.

She took a sudden deep breath feeling like she wasn't getting enough air. He moved back slightly, but didn't break eye contact. As she saw him move away her hands instinctively grabbed the sides of his face and she pulled him to her.

The kiss was as intense as their staring had been. When she closed her eyes she saw fireworks, and it felt like another hundred new butterflies had hatched in her stomach.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Last chapter! Hope you like it =)

Writing the last few paragraphs; I sat smiling and giggling. I'm really not used to writing this kind of stuff =D

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted! I'm very happy that you enjoy my writing!

I am working on some new stuff, but I have no idea when it will be finished (I've got way too much on my plate these days) Hopefully, I will get them done soon =)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Let me know what you think, good or bad, it's always nice to get feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Things were good. She was happy. Really happy. Extraordinarily happy even.

She looked over at him from the passenger seat. He was focused on his driving, checking the mirrors with regular intervals. She smiled and turned back to look out the window. It wasn't really a lot to see. Some warehouses and a whole bunch of cars. It was Christmas so people were headed out of town. The drive would probably take a lot longer than one and a half hours due to the traffic and the snow. But she didn't mind. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes just listening to the sound of the engine.

She felt safe. She felt cared for. She felt wanted. Everything she had missed feeling with Luke, she felt with Sam.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Sam asked as the car slowed. There was a jam further up the highway.

"Just thinking about how good you make me feel." She sighed happily. Even with her eyes closed she knew he had a smile on his face.

"What? You're not going to say anything back?" She joked opening her left eye to look at him.

He just sat there staring at her grinning widely.

"What?" She said opening her other eye as well when he had just sat and stared at her for a long time. "Do I have something on my face?" She lifted her hands to feel if there was something on her that shouldn't be there.

"No, but you will." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

She didn't want it to end. But people were honking. Sam groaned as he pulled away from her and edged the car forward. "I don't get what they're honking for." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's not like you get there any faster if you start moving at the exact same moment as the guy in front of you. If you wait a bit, then at least you get to drive a little as opposed to just hopping along."

"Aww. You're so cute when you get annoyed." She teased him. Her words earned her a playful, but intimidating glare. She laughed.

"That's not going to work on you anymore, is it?" He sighed.

"Nope!" She smiled. "I know what's underneath now. You can't scare me anymore."

He exaggerated a sigh, slumping his shoulders as the air left his lungs loudly. Then he looked over at her with a smile. "What about this one?" He made his guilty face that she had first been shown that day almost six months earlier when she first met Sarah and Jake. It made her heart melt.

"That definitely still works." She said. The cars in front of them had moved again, and the car behind them was honking once more.

Sam looked into the rear view mirror with a harsh glare. _–Okay, _Andy thought, _he can still scare me._

She put her hand on his thigh and his look softened. "Just ignore him."

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Easier said than done."

"Well, you've managed to ignore _me_ a lot. Just pretend he's me at my most talkative times. That should make it easy." She smiled.

"I never ignored you." He said looking over at her as the cars in front of them came to a halt once more.

"Psh! You did too."

"No I didn't. I pretended to, sure. But I could never ignore you."

"Aww." She made a squeaking sound. He really _was_ adorable.

They edged forward in comfortable silence. It was definitely going to be a long drive. Andy was glad they'd packed their bags the night before so that they could leave bright and early. Unfortunately, it seemed like half of Toronto had that exact same idea.

"How long do you think it will take?" She asked when they had edged along for another half an hour.

"We're about half way there now, I think." Sam said as he once again put his foot on the gas, edging them towards St. Catharines.

Andy looked at the time on her cell and groaned. "It's been like an hour and a half already."

"Yeah, well. It's Christmas. I told you it was going to be a long drive."

"Yeah, yeah." She turned to look out the window at the cars edging along beside them.

"You're the one who wanted to go. I'd be perfectly happy spending Christmas in our apartment." Sam said edging the car forward before the guy behind them had a chance to honk.

"Of course we had to go! They're your family!" Why was he doing that? Why did he make it sound like it was her fault they were stuck in traffic?

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" Andy said in surprise. "No." But thinking about it she actually felt a little chilly. She leaned forward to turn up the heat. His hand stopped hers from reaching the air conditioner. She shot him an annoyed look.

"What?" He said. "_I'm_ not cold."

She glared at him and sat back. Thinking about being cold made her feel even colder and she wrapped her arms around herself.

The cars once again came to a halt. He looked over at her, frowned, then unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to get something out of his bag in the back. She watched with interest as he turned back holding a blue hoodie. It was the one she had borrowed that day. "Here. Put this on." He held it out to her. She smiled at him and accepted the sweater.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled it over her head. She couldn't help breathing in deeply through her nose as she pulled it on, filling her with his scent. She could hear him chuckle as he buckled his seat belt. But she didn't care. "Your clothes smell so good. I can't help myself." She smiled as her head came through the opening.

"Is that how you figured out you loved me?" He teased.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Maybe." She said shyly. She looked down and noticed a bulge in the pocket on the front of the hoodie. She frowned and looked over at Sam. He was edging the car forward again to avoid being honked at.

She looked back down at the bulging pocket. _–He wouldn't!_ She thought as she put her hands in it. It was a small box that was making the bump. Her breathing quickened as she turned the box over in her hands. She looked over at him again, but he was busy staring at the road ahead. It was starting to snow.

She turned back to look down at the bulge. Then she took a calming breath before pulling the box out of the pocket. Her heart was beating quickly as she held the black velvet box in her hand. She wanted to open it. But for some reason it scared her. She looked over at Sam again who was still staring ahead edging the car forward. But she could swear that she saw a hint of dimples in his cheek.

She took another deep breath and turned back to look at the box again. She swallowed and held her breath as she opened it. The cushion inside was white and had a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring attached to it.

She gasped.

_That_ made him look at her. "Do you like it?" He asked, sounding incredibly nervous.

"I love it." She whispered.

"So, that means you'll marry me then?" He asked leaning over to see her face. Her eyes were stuck on the ring.

"Mhm." She nodded quickly. Then she looked at him. She wanted to cry. Tears were filling her eyes, and she felt them flow over and run down her cheeks. "I love you so much." She whispered before dropping the box on her lap and grabbing his face, pulling him into a long, emotional kiss.

The car behind them was honking. She didn't care. Sam tried to pull away, but she held him close. "Ignore him." She whispered against his lips. Sam grunted and gave in.

When the guy behind them had been sitting on his horn for a good minute Andy decided that it was okay for them to break the kiss. Sam inhaled sharply as he pulled back with a huge smile on his face. He quickly straightened behind the wheel, but instead of going forward he put the car in reverse and backed up. The guy behind them honked loudly and blinked his lights. Then they heard him shout out of his window; "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Sam rolled down his window, leaned out and yelled. "Screw you buddy!" Then he leaned back, closed the window and drove forward.

Andy chuckled at him.

"What? He's an idiot!" Sam said with annoyance.

"Yeah, and so are you." She teased.

He scowled at her, and she laughed. "I love you." She said still laughing.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now, put my ring on your finger." He ordered before turning back to pay attention to the road.

~THE END~


End file.
